I Cannot Be Stuck In This Game
by TrowGundam
Summary: Saori manages to secure launch copies of the new VRMMO Sword Art Online for her closes friends. Follow the gang as their life is changed forever by one game. Rated T for cursing and violence. May get bumped back to M later, if I feel I need to cross that line.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER****:** As much as I would love to, I do not, nor do I ever forsee myself, own Oreimo or Sword Art Online. They are the properties of their respective owners. I am just borrowing their works to fulfill my own desires.

**A/N:** I'll keep this short. Welcome to another story, that who knows if I'll ever complete. This idea popped into my head driving home from work one day, and just wouldn't go away. So, I decided to write it down and share it with you all. I hope you enjoy. Also I apologize if any my Japanese that I use is incorrect. I am slowly trying to learn the language, so most of what I do comes via Google Translate and my own meager understanding of the language.

**Title: **私はこのゲームにの中で立ち往生することができない (I Cannot Be Stuck In This Game)

**Author****: **TrowGundam

**Chapter****: **Prologue

Almost two years, that is how long I, Kousaka Kyousuke, and my companions have been stuck in this "death game."

I hated this game so much, but at the same time it has given me some of my most precious, irreplaceable memories. I wouldn't trade those memories for anything in the world.

Right now I am lying in my bed next to my beautiful wife of almost a year and a half trying, unsuccessfully I might add, to get to sleep. I have been this way since this cursed game started almost two years ago.

I keep wondering when this whole thing will end, the worse case scenarios are always running endlessly through my head. I know from experience I will eventually fall into a fitful sleep holding my wife close to my body and dream of the past two years, both the good and the not so good. I, luckily, have more good memories in this death game than most, but there have been countless close calls, too many that I wish I could just forget. But, I know I never will, at least not until we are free of this accursed game once and for all.

I can finally feel the exhaustion wash over me. I turn over and pull my wife closer into my chest and let her scent and the faint snores of her and our two companions in the next room finally lull myself into a fitful sleep. And like every night before, I dream of how we came to this point in this death game, otherwise known as Sword Art Online.

**A****/****N****:** I really short chapter I know, but I wanted to give you a short introduction the story. I hope you enjoy this story. You never know, this might be the one I finally finish. hehe

As always, please read and review!

読んでをありがとうございます


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER****:** As much as I would love to, I do not, nor do I ever foresee myself, own Oreimo or Sword Art Online. They are the properties of their respective owners. I am just borrowing their works to fulfill my own desires.

**A****/****N****: **Welcome to the official first chapter of my story. I hope you enjoy.

As a side note, I do not have a beta for this story, so please excuse any mistakes in grammar and/or breaches of cannon for either novel (there shouldn't be any major instances of this, since I reference the light novels if I'm not sure of something).

**Title****: **私はこのゲームにの中で立ち往生することができない (I Cannot Be Stuck In This Game)

**Author****: **TrowGundam

**Chapter****: **Chapter 1

I can't believe I let my sister talk me into this. It was a little over a week ago that my little sister showed up at my apartment and demanded that I play this new game that was coming out the next week.

"Click," I heard the apartment door open and close as I stood preparing my lunch in the kitchen. I quickly wash my hands and walk out to the living room area drying my hands with a towel to see my sister, Kousaka Kirino, placing her shoes down by the door.

"You could knock you know? It wouldn't kill you." I called out to her acting slightly annoyed. I knew it wouldn't matter though, she has never knocked when coming into my personal space. I knew giving her the spare key to my apartment was a bad idea, but its too late now.

"What? Can't a little sister just stop by to check on her perverted siscon of a brother? You should be down on the ground thanking me." She replied in her usual arrogant tone.

My eye twitched at her response. My sister hasn't changed much in the past 9 years, and I don't ever want it to change.

It has been about nine and half years since our fake wedding and subsequent break up after we graduated from our respective schools. It has been a bumpy road, but somehow we had managed.

We were never able to go back to being normal siblings. There was always that special spark there, the kind of spark that can only exist between two people who are madly in love with each other.

From time to time we would have minor relapses, especially when we lived together in that cramped apartment in Tokyo for a year while we both attended the same university. Luckily, we never took things too far. Things almost went too far once when I graduated (with honors I might add), but I was able to stop the situation and quickly found a job and my own apartment quickly before things could get too serious again.

The two of us have also remained rather close to our old friends. Ruri, Saori and Ayase all happened to attend the same university as Kirino and myself. We even convinced Ayase to try out some more otaku stuff, but she still shies away from the more perverted content that the others prefer.

We had finally settled into a normal routine after university. I worked at a prestigious electronics firm called RECTO Progress as software technician. I made a decent salary, but that was offset by the huge cost of living in Tokyo. While I could live a comfortable life, I didn't have much for the finer luxuries in life. But, I was fine with that, I have always preferred the normal simple life.

Kirino continued her modelling career and is now rather well known in the international fashion industry. She even has her own clothing and cosmetic lines. She has been incredibly successful in everything she has tried, but I would expect nothing less of my incredible little sister. Even with her busy schedule, she still makes time for her big brother and her otaku friends every week.

But, enough reminiscing back to my little sister.

"So what are you doing here, Kirino? I thought we would be meeting with the others at the Pretty Garden Cafe later." I asked a little less annoyed.

"Ahh, well Saori called and told me that she and the black one wouldn't be able to make it today. Something about having to meet an editor or anime producer or something. I wasn't paying too much attention. I told them I'd drop by and let you know." She says while smoothing down her short skirt and walks towards me.

I turn around and return to the kitchen to attend to my waiting lunch. I look back and I think I was subconsciously expecting something like this, it wouldn't be the first time it has happened all, because I had prepared way too much for a lunch by myself.

"Hey, Kirino. Want some lunch? I made more than enough for two." I called back into the living room.

"Sure, aniki. Give me just a second and I'll be right there."

I heard some thuds from the other room as I moved the meal from the counter to the table and retrieved a setting for another person. Just as I'm finishing setting the second place across from my own I can hear light footsteps approach me from behind.

We both took our seats and called out "Thanks for the meal!" before eating in relative silence. It was almost like we were back in our childhood home eating with our parents like we use to, except the atmosphere isn't nearly as heavy as it was there. That is due mostly to our father not being there and our much improved relationship with each other.

I finished my meal first as normal leaned back with my hands resting on my stomach contentedly. I watch my sister finish the meal and start to fidget nervously. I know this behavior, I've seen it countless times over the years. She has some demand, likely very unreasonable, that she is going to make of me.

"What is it, Kirino? I can tell you want something from me or want me to do something. Otherwise you could have just called me and told me about the meeting being canceled."

"Idiot, don't just come right out and ask like that. I was getting to it. Just give me some time. Tch..."

Typical Kirino, she has a hard time expressing herself honestly around me. Its what you would call your typical "tsundere." I just sigh and give her a little time.

After a minute she speaks up. "There's this game it comes out next week, and I want you to play it with me."

Not an unusual request of Kirino, she has done this from time to time. It typically lead to some kind of minor relapse, seeing as most of the games she demands I play are eroge.

"Hmm, I wasn't aware of any eroge you might play being released next week. What game is it?" I ask while trying to think of a different alternative.

"Tch, idiot, I don't just play eroge. I play all kinds of games. It is the new MMO Sword Art Online. Saori managed to get copies for her, you, the black one and myself even though all the preorders were sold out."

"That is the new VR-MMO, I heard about isn't it?" I asked my curiosity peaked. It wasn't the typical game she made me play, but it actually peaked my interest unlike most of the Little Sister eroge she made me play. There was only one problem...

"I wish I could Kirino, but I don't own a Nerve Gear. It just hasn't fit into my budget yet, and there hasn't really been any games that peaked my interest for it so I never bothered saving to buy one. Tell Saori I'm sorry, but I can't play with you all." I replied a little ashamed.

You would think with working for such a huge international corporation as a rather successful software technician that I'd have a little more money than that, but recently my rent and other bills have skyrocketed. I make enough to live a comfortable life, but I don't have a lot for the extra things I once could afford like games and anime.

"I thought you might say that. Hehehe. I came prepared. Follow me!" Kirino said as she stood up and rushed back out to the living room.

I quickly followed her and noticed a medium size box sitting on the coffee that I didn't notice her with earlier. I sat down beside her on the couch as she reached for the box, which now that I could see it without the couch in the was had the Nerve Gear logo on it.

"Kirino, you didn't have to get this for me. I could have gotten one with my next check and joined you then."

"Hehehe, just think of it as an early Christmas present. I had it customized a bit, just for you." She replied with a mischievous smirk.

Now I was scared. That smirk usually means I'm about to be either 1) hit, 2)scared shitless or 3) embarrassed beyond belief. Timidly I open the box in front of us and I pull out a Nerve Gear that has what I realize is the character Rinko from an eroge we had played together, SisXsis, half naked in an incredibly lewd pose. Ugh, I knew it was going to be something like this.

"Isn't she so cuuuuuute? I had it done especially for you. I've got a matching one with Miyabi-chan on it." Kirino squealed as soon as the Nerve Gearwas out of its box.

I knew better than to retort. It would do no good, and she did buy this expensive toy and had it customized just for me. Plus the character did bring back a lot of good memories, albeit with a bittersweet aftertaste due to what could have been.

"Yeah, its great Kirino. Thank you for the gift. I can't wait to play with you and the rest next week. Luckily the game comes out on Sunday. Otherwise I would have been busy at work most of the day." I replied trying to ease my discomfort from looking at a half naked character that reminded me strongly of my little sister.

After a short comfortable silence Kirino told me she had to leave. I placed the Nerve Gearon the table next to its box and followed her to the door.

She slipped her designer shoes back on and turned around. She looked at me for a second with a look I've seen before in her eyes. Against my better judgement I pull her into a loose hug. She puts her arms around my neck leans in trying to give me a kiss on the lips, but just like in the past, I just turn my head to the side and her lips touch my cheek instead of my lips.

I can feel her body sag a little in my arms, and I struggle to keep myself from turning back to her. I already know the depressed face she has by heart. I feel the same way to tell you the truth, but we can't cross that line. We shouldn't even approach that line again. I'm not sure I could control myself if we did.

Dejectedly my little sister pulls away from me and leaves quietly, not even saying goodbye as she slips out the door. It pains me to to hurt her so, my actions hurt myself just as much if not more than they hurt her. But, I've got to be strong and keep a level head. If only she or I could get a girlfriend/boyfriend maybe we could move on, but I suspect that she feels the same way that I do, that no one could ever replace the one person we truly loved with all our hearts.

Its one week later and my little sister had just arrived with the box for her Nerve Gearunder her arm.

"Kirino, you didn't have to come all the way here just to play the game. We would have met up in game soon enough. Geez."

"Tch, idiot, I had to come to make sure you logged in right after the server go up, otherwise you have made some excuse to chicken out or some other excuse."

She sounded pissed, but I knew what she truly meant to say. I've had years of practice after all. Let me summarize it for you: I justed wanted to be with you while I played. It was just like old times, and I really didn't mind that much to be honest.

"Well lets eat lunch and then we can get ready." I replied with a gentle smile.

We ate a light lunch. I've heard it best to not have a heavy lunch or a lot of liquids before starting a game on the Nerve Gear. I've been told it can lead to some rather embarrassing incidents if you're not careful.

After we cleaned the table and done the dishes I turn to my sister, "So, where do you want to do this at?" I ask.

"Well, the instruction manual for the Nerve Gear says it is best to be lying down while you play, like in bed or something." She replies in a shy tone that clearly tells me what she wants. I mean it is kind of obvious I only have a single double bed in my apartment, and no spare futon or anything of the like. I guess one of us could use the floor or couch, but that would be very uncomfortable after a few hours.

I want to refuse her request, but I know it is useless to resist her request. Plus, it did make the most sense, and it's not like our bodies would be doing anything other than lying there while our minds explored the game.

I give out a light sigh and respond, "Sure thing, Kirino. We can use my bed. It might be a tight fit, but it will be better than the floor or the couch."

"PERVERT! Who said anything about your bed?! You dirty siscon. You just want to lure your beautiful little sister into your bed so you can molest her don't you?! Tch..."

"I think you are the pervert here. Who's the one who forced me to play little sister eroge with you, hmmm? So get your mind out of the gutter already." I retort to her outburst.

We have this kind of... arguments all the time. I hesitate to call them arguments, they are more like lover's quarrels than anything, but I'm not going down that mental route at the moment.

Kirino stands up and follows me with a faint blush on her face. We grab our Nerve Gears from the living room and proceed into my small bedroom. I let her climb into the bed first and I follow her after placing the Nerve Gearon my head.

I had completed the initial calibrations and the creation of my character the previous night when Argus had opened the character creation portion of the servers.

"Aniki, please hold me like you use to do in University. Just for today, ok?" Kirino asks as we get comfortable and ready to dive in. The servers would be starting up any minute now.

I sigh, but instead of answering verbally, I turn on my side and pull her back towards me into a spooning position. We hadn't been in this position since we lived together during university. I can hear her let out contented sigh, and I can feel her relax into my embrace. I can't smell her hair like I use to do, but just holding her like this places me into a deep calm that I've missed and longed for the past few years. If only she wasn't my little sister.

We lie like that for a couple minutes when we hear the clock in the living room chime the hour. THe servers should be opening right now.

"LINK START!" We both call out simultaneously.

My world turned into a rainbow of colors as I saw the system checks for the Nerve Gear come up on the side of my vision and I felt like was falling down a long shaft. Once the system checks finished I halted in an empty white room that had a huge countdown timer on the wall. It slowly counted down the remaining time till the servers finally opened.

When the time hit zero the login screen came up and I put in my account name I had created last night and my password. It asked me if I wanted to proceed with my character, Kitayama, that I had already created. I know it isn't the best or most original character name in the world, but it was the best could come up with on short notice (A/N; Kitayama is the name of a mountain near Kyoto. The kanji for Kousaka Kyousuke roughly translates according Google to High Slope Through Kyoto, so I thought it was appropriate).

My world turns pitch black and then an old time city like you see in the historical districts of Kyoto slowly fades into view. I don't look much different than I do in real life. I let the game's system generate a character based on my body and just lightened the skin tone and hair, almost to the same shades as my sister back in elementary school. I also lengthened the hair a bit, I knew that my sister had always wanted to see me with longer hair, so I thought this would be a way to fulfill one of her desires. According to the manual I could always change the my hair once ingame if it turned out I didn't like it. It was one of the few things that could be changed once the character had already been started. The only other thing that could be changed once ingame was the eye color.

I slowly look around, and I'm amazed at how detailed everything was. If it wasn't for the fact that I could see the slight delay between when I focused on the little details and when the game actually rendered them, I'm not sure I would have been able to tell the difference between the game and real life.

As I'm looking around a girl about the same height as my self materializes right next to me, and I'm surprised to see the spitting image of my little sister without her normal tan or hair dyed her normal tea color. Instead she had her normal, slightly pale, skin tone with her original hair color of a warm brown.

"Kirino? Is that you?" I asked quietly. I don't want to draw too much attention to myself, just in case I'm wrong.

The girl turns to me and I see look of recognition pass over her face (Argus did a really good job allowing the players to express their emotions through their avatars). She bursts into giggles and mutters, "We really do look like siblings now, don't we o-nii-cha-nnnn?"

"Yes, I suppose we do. Well c'mon Saori told me over the phone there should be a square with a large fountain nearby where we can all meet." I grab her hand and slowly pull her in the direction of the falling water that I can faintly hear a couple streets over.

We make our way through the increasingly busy streets towards what we can now see in the distance is a large open space with a huge fountain in the middle.

We reach the square and we don't see anyone that stands out immediately so we just stand near the edge of the fountain talking in hushed tones as we wait for Kuroneko and Saori to appear. They should have no problem recognizing us. We both look mostly like our real bodies.

It was only about 5 minutes when I a rather petite girl with curly black hair and what looked like black cat ears approached us.

"Senpai! There you are. I've been looking all over for you. Why did the game have to place me on the opposite side of the city I'll never know." The little girl calls out.

It takes Kirino and I second to recognize the person, but this is obviously a younger version of one of our oldest friend Gokou Ruri, otherwise known as Kuroneko. I can tell Kirino is having a tough time not squealing in delight and hugging Kuroneko to death.

Why did she have to pick such a little sister-esque avatar around this girl? She had to know how Kirino would react. She probably did it just to tease my sister. She knew how Kirino would want to react, but knew that she would hold herself back once she realized it was her. This was going to be a long day indeed.

It wasn't even another minute before Saori showed up, oddly enough looking just like she normally did back when we use to meet, dressed in a pair of jeans with a green plaid shirt tucked into her pants and her patented spiral glasses on her face.

"Wh...where in the world did you get that outfit from?" I asked dumbstruck.

"Kukuku. I got my father to pull some strings at Argus to specifically get this outfit and one other added to the game early on in its development, Kyousuke-shi. How are you and Kiririn-shi doing this fine virtual day?" She asked in the same tone of voice she use to use when we were teenagers. We haven't heard talk like that in years. It brought back some wonderful memories, and instantly put a broad smile on all our faces.

"We are doing just fine, Saori. You can cut the act though, we're all friends ready to just have a little fun." I replied easily. She only slipped back like this when she was nervous about things.

Saori gave me a brilliant smile and relaxed a bit. I guess it had been a long time since the four of us had gotten together to play a game like this, since university at least. While we still kept in constant contact with each other and all met at least once a month, it had been a while since we had met due to our busy lives. It had all of us fondly remembering our high school and university years.

"Well now that we are all together, why don't I show you three around the town and give you some tips? I was in the beta you know." Saori said breaking up all of our inner thoughts.

We all quickly agreed and walked out of the square as a group. I hardly even noticed that I had subconsciously taken my sisters hand while she wrapped herself around my arm like we were a newlywed couple. I didn't notice until I realized that Kuroneko and Saori kept glancing back at the two of us with tiny smirks. I started and pulled away from sister gently.

At first she tried to keep ahold, but with a dejected sigh she let go and we continued to follow Saori chatting the entire way to the market district of the City of Beginnings.

When we arrived Saori ushered us to the beginner weapon merchant NPC shop. All players were given a standard issue of basic armor and a voucher for one weapon of their choice at this shop. Luckily it appeared we were one of the first to arrive and had the shop mostly to ourselves as we looked at the multiple physical weapons displayed around the shop. Saori quickly found a polearm she said she was rather fond of. I could just imagine her chasing down hideous monsters like a bloodthirsty Amazon jabbing her spear swiftly.

Kirino found her weapons next. I'm honestly surprised that something like that existed, but there was this set of brass knuckles and spiked boots that were meant for martial combat. The knuckles were more of gauntlets that could be used to block attacks while spikes came out of the knuckles to allow for attacking. The spiked boots also looked like they could be deadly you were kicked with them just right.

Kuroneko took a bit longer, and was saddened to realize that unlike most MMOs there was no magic in this game, so she settled for the next best thing. She grabbed a quarterstaff that had spiked bands spaced up and down its shaft. In her hands it looked just like wizard's staff without the typical glow. It felt oddly appropriate for the once quiet girl.

As for myself, I couldn't really find anything that caught my eye. I had never really played more than eroge or galge before, so really hadn't developed a preference for any particular type of weapon or anything.

Kirino eventually lost her patient waiting for me to decide. "Just take this already, idiot." She yelled as she thrust a huge two handed sword at me point first.

I flinched a bit as the sword came at me, but at the last second the sword stopped with a his and some purple sparks appearing about an inch away from my chest. The effects of the criminal code made me jump and the three girls just roared at my reaction. I slowly took the offered sword from Kirino, grumbling the whole time about damn tsundere and their antics the whole time.

After we all had our weapons chosen we walked over to the counter and turned in our free weapon vouchers and left the story. We passed a slightly timid blond girl a white blouse, red skirt and red cloak on our way out of the shop.

Saori continued our tour of the town explaining the various landmarks like the imposing Black Iron Castle and the other various important buildings. She even suggested we form our own guild, which we all readily agreed too. Unfortunately however, they decided to use their out SNS group name, Otaku Girls Unite. I had to be forced by Kirino and Kuroneko to sign the guild charter. I'm almost surprised the criminal code didn't kick in with they way they kept trying to force me to sign, but I guess the game could tell they weren't trying to harm me.

It was on our way out of the city that a small build teenage boy with almost shoulder length black hair and pretty face rushed past us in the opposite direction followed closely by a samurai wannabe with a red bandana on his head. We probably wouldn't have taken any notice of them, as a lot of people were running up and down the streets, if the pursuing person hadn't almost run over Kuroneko in his haste. He shouted an apology as he ran off in pursuit of the teenager we had seen at first.

We made our way out of the city into the surrounding fields without any further incidents. Saori gave us a small tutorial on how to fight and use the Sword Art skill system, and it wasn't long until we were all slaughtering the docile boars that overpopulated the fields near the City of Beginnings.

The sun was starting to set when we decided to call it a night. We all wanted get a good dinner and we all had plans or work for the following morning. I was the first to open the ingame menu to go for the logout button, but the button that was there just last night when I created my character was no longer there.

"Umm, Saori, I seem to be missing the logout button in my menu." I said a little nervously.

I quickly pressed the button that allowed the others to see my otherwise private menu window and they all saw the empty button that was in the same place the logout button use to be. The others quickly opened their own windows, and I could tell by the nervous look in their eyes that they couldn't find it in theirs either.

"I seem to recall a similar bug happening in the last few days of the beta. The GM's quickly rebooted the servers to log everyone out and it never occurred again. The bug must of stuck around after all. I'm sure the GMs will have it fixed in no time." Saori rationalized.

But, as she said this a bright white light appeared around Kuroneko and she disappeared polygon by polygon starting at her feet.

"Forced teleport!" Saori gasped out frightened a little.

Then we noticed that the same light was appearing around all of us. The world slowly dissolved to white and the familiar site of the square with the large fountain slowly faded into sight. I look around and Kirino, Saori and Kuroneko are all standing in the same position relative to me as they were before the teleport. We can see other players slow appearing in a flash of white light all over the square. All the NPCs from earlier had vanished from the square. Everyone in the square currently was a real player.

I could hear the confused and even angry murmurs all around. Some of them were wondering if this was about the missing log out button, _So__we__weren__'__t__the__only__ones__after__all_.

The number of players slowly comes to halt, and I realize that every player currently logged in is probably packed into this square together. A few tried to leave but were met with an invisible barrier on the streets leaving the square

The sky then turns an ominous red. I along with every player lookup to the sky and I'm one of the first to realize that sky has actually been overlayed with bunch of read tiles that say "System Message." As others realize this, I can people muttering that it was about time the fixed the logout issue.

The first indication that something is wrong is a scream as a girl nearby points back up at the sky. By this point the majority of players had already stopped watching the sky, but now there was what looked like congealing blood oozing from between the System Message tiles that had formed a dome over the square. The viscous red liquid slowly falls and hovers in a glob about 5 meters off the ground. Slowly the glob of liquid shifts into the form of a GM robe with white gloves. The odd thing was that it was completely hollow, yet it filled out the entire robe.

"Players, I welcome you all to my world." The hollow robe boomed out while holding its arms out like it was presenting us with some grand prize.

"My name is Kayaba Akihiko. Right now, I am the only person who can control this world." It continued.

I could hear loud murmurs spread throughout the crowd. I can only vaguely recall the name being associated with the Nerve Gear and Sword Art Online, but I don't clearly remember how they were related.

"I think that most of you have discovered the fact that the Log Out button has disappeared from the main menu. This is not a bug; it is all part of Sword Art Online's system."

The murmurs became more insistent and more disbelieving at this comment from the figure before us.

"Until you get to the top of the castle, you cannot log out of your own free will. Also, the disruption or dismantling of the Nerve Gear from the outside is strictly forbidden. If these things are attempted..." The figure took a dramatic pause before continuing, "the signal sensors in your Nerve Gear will emit a strong electromagnetic pulse, destroying your brain and stopping all of your basic functions."

I could now hear panicked whispers all around and even several people sobbing on the ground. As for me, I was in shock. Here I was stuck in a game that my kill myself, or more importantly my sister and my closest friends. I couldn't believe, how could something so messed up actually be true. I almost had myself convinced that this was just some horrible nightmare I was having, but I couldn't fool myself, this was all too real.

Before the crowd could devolve into a riot the figure of Kayaba Akihiko continued, "To be a little more specific, disconnection from an outside source of electricity for ten minutes, being cut off from the system for more than two hours, or any attempt to: unlock, dismantle, or destroy the Nerve Gear. If any of these conditions are met, the brain destruction sequence will start. These conditions have been made known to the government and the public through mass-media in the outside world. On that note, there have been several cases where the relatives or friends have ignored the warnings and tried to forcefully remove the Nerve Gear. The result...regretfully 213 players have already exited this game, and the real world, forever."

My brain came to a screeching halt. _213 __players __have __died__._ This was the only thing that I could say in my mind. And if I had been aware of my surroundings it was painfully obvious I wasn't the only one.

"Players, there is no need to worry about the bodies you left on the other side. As of this moment, all TV, radio, and Internet media are repeatedly reporting this situation; including the fact that there have been numerous deaths. The danger of having your Nerve Gear taken off has already all but disappeared. In a moment, using the two hours I have provided, all of you will be transported to hospitals or similar institutes and be given the best treatment. So you can relax... and concentrate on beating the game." The figure once again fell silent.

I could now hear numerous angry grumblings coming from the crowd around us. Before long there were several angry shouts at the figure that still stood over us.

"This isn't a game anymore!" One person yelled at the imposing figure.

This prompted Kayaba to continue, "But I ask of you all to understand that Sword Art Online is no longer a simple game. It is a second reality... From now on, any form of revival in the game will no longer work. The moment your HP reaches 0, your avatar will be gone forever. And at the same time your brain will be destroyed by the Nerve Gear."

Once again my mind came to a screeching halt. Oddly enough it wasn't my own life that I was worried about the most, it was that of the beautiful young woman standing just to my side. The one that was practically crushing my hand trying to draw comfort from my touch. I don't know what I would do if I lost her. I don't think I could continue on living anymore if she wasn't there. I know it is wrong to feel this way about my blood-related sister, but I just can't stop myself.

As my mind slowly started to descend into panic, I pulled my little sister into a tight hug and took a deep breath with my head in her hair. Even though this was just virtual reality, I could have sworn I could still smell the familiar scent of her shampoo, and that thought helps to calm my racing mind. My sister just shakes violently sobbing in my arms. _How __could __this __happen __to __us__? __Why __can__'__t __the __world __just __give __us __a __break__? __First__, __it __forces __us __apart __just __because __of __our __unlucky __relation __and __now __the __world __traps __us __in __this __accursed __game__. __Why__? __WHY__? __WHY __GOD __DAMN IT__?_

Before my anger at this horrible "new world" can grow any further, Kayaba monotone voice continues droning out the now numerous angry shouts and hysterical cries. "Players, there is only one way to be freed from this game. As I have said before, you must get to the top of Aincrad, the one hundredth floor, and defeat the final boss that resides there. All players still alive at that time will be immediately logged out of the game. I give you all my word."

Total silence descended on the crowd for several long seconds. I along with many others could only stand with our mouths agape in disbelief. I had heard from Saori that even with a month of beta testing they only made it to the sixth floor, and that was with many, many deaths along the way. How in the world would we ever clear this game without it turning into a bloodbath. I could see no way forward that wouldn't end in an absolute massacre.

There were many disbelieving shouts now coming through the crowd. I caught sight of the man that had almost ran over Kuroneko earlier shouting up at Kayaba the same thing I was thinking, but Kayaba didn't respond to any of the shouts no matter how loud or frantic.

Finally as a true riot was about to break out I could hear Kayaba's voice start up again. "Then I will show you evidence that this is the only reality. In your inventories, there will be a gift from me. Please confirm this."

I slowly opened my menu behind my sisters back. I could feel my sister and see countless others doing the same thing all around me. Sure enough there was an item that wasn't there before. Its label had it listed as "Hand Mirror." I quickly selected it and had it materialize in my hand like the majority of people around me. I looked in the mirror and it appeared to be just an ordinary mirror, but something seemed off. Instead of the avatar that I had created the previous night, I was now looking at my actual face from the world world. I also noticed that the appearance of many others around me had also changed, so much so that numerous former girls were now boys standing around in loose or tight fitting girls clothes. I also noticed that Kirino, Saori and Kuroneko had all reverted to what they were in the real world. For Kirino and myself it wasn't a huge change, but Kuroneko and Saori both gained several inches, Saori in more places than Kuroneko.

Many astonishing cries rang out around the square. Everyone was just as surprised as myself. I could see the horror dawning on many of their faces as the latest revelation caused the severity of our new "reality" set in.

"You will all most probably be wondering, 'Why.' Why am I - the creator of the both the Nerve Gear and SAO, Kayaba Akihiko- doing something like this? Is this a sort of terrorist attack? Is he doing this to ransom us? These are not the reasons why I am doing this. Not only that, but for me, there is no longer a reason or a purpose in doing this. The reason is because... this situation itself was my purpose in doing this. To create and watch this world is the only reason I have created the Nerve Gear and SAO. And now, everything has been realized. now, I have finished the official tutorial for Sword Art Online. Players-I wish you luck."

The entire time Kayaba was speaking I could hear the fanaticism slowly leak into his former monotonous tone. But, with his parting remarks the robe slowly collapsed once again into a glob and ascending back into the sky and is absorbed into the slowly fading done of "System Message" tiles.

I can hear the angry and panicked shouts all around, but in my mind there is only one thing I care about. Kirino and I slowly slid to the ground holding onto each other.

I just hold her and stroke her now once again tea colored hair as she sobs violently into my chest. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Kuroneko clasping her hands to her chest and I can see the slackjawed stare of Saori, but it doesn't really register in my mind as it is too busy trying to comprehend the situation we are in and comforting my clearly distraught sister.

There was only one thing I could do. Just like the amazing Kyou-chan of my elementary and junior high days, I could only do the best I could to protect and rescue my friends around me. With that conviction I was determined to be one of the ones that would free all these players that were now prisoners of this accursed game.

But, I wouldn't do it for them, heck I wouldn't do it just for myself, but for the distraught woman I was holding in my arms I would go to heaven and hell and back again if it would save her. I had determined long ago when I was still in high school that I would do everything in my power to never see my strong willed, tough-as-nails little sister from ever crying again. While I know I can't take away her tears now, I know damn well I would do everything in my meager power to remedy this fucked up situation.

So with conviction I muttered so that only she could hear, "Just leave it to me, omae(1)."

**(1)** A form of endearment from husband to wife.

**A****/****N****: **So quite a bit longer than a normal chapter for any of my stories, but I figured I needed to make up for such a short prologue. I hope you have enjoyed my story thus far. Your reviews are what help inspire me to continue these things. So the more reviews I receive the more likely I am to continue this story. As you can probably tell, this story will for the most part follow the gang from Oreimo. They will interact periodically with Kirito and Asuna. For the most part this will follow the cannon for both Sword Art Online and Oreimo. All light novels for Oreimo will stand, even the ending (which I was saddened greatly why, but publishers have their rules for a reason I guess, meh). I place the ending of Oreimo in 2013 when the final light novel was released. As their many references to to this time (PS Vita use in the show immediately jumps to mind), I feel this is an appropriate time frame for the story. That would put Kirino at 24, Saori/Kuroneko at 25 and Kyousuke at 27. I guess that is all look forward to Chapter 2 which should be coming with any luck this weekend. Also for those interested, you can find the translations for both light novels at Baka-Tsuki (Google it). These are the versions that I am using for reference. I will also be drawing from each of their respective animes. Both animes are available for free (legally too I might add!) on Crunchyroll, plus Sword Art Online starts airing on Toonami this weekend! Well until next time!

As always, please read and review!

読んでをありがとうございます


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER****:** As much as I would love to, I do not, nor do I ever foresee myself, own Oreimo or Sword Art Online. They are the properties of their respective owners. I am just borrowing their works to fulfill my own desires.

**A****/****N****: **As promised here is the second chapter. This is more of my typical chapter length. Again, not beta'd whatsoever, so there are most likely numerous grammatical errors in this chapter. But, enjoy anyways.

**Title****: **私はこのゲームにの中で立ち往生することができない (I Cannot Be Stuck In This Game)

**Author****: **TrowGundam

**Chapter****: **Chapter 2

After Kayaba Akihiko's devastating speech, it was ten minutes before we could compose ourselves and move out of the squares. Saori led us a nearby inn where we rented a large room. My sister was so unresponsive the whole way, that I had to carry her the entire way. Her sobs had stopped, but she still clung to me tightly, almost as tightly as I held her to my chest.

None of us spoke a word. Saori and Kuroneko each picked a bed, while Kirino and myself took the bed closest to the window and just held each other. I'm not sure how long it was, but I finally fell into a fitful sleep where I was forced to witness over and over again all the worst case scenarios my brain could come up with.

I couldn't have been asleep for long, a couple of hours at most, when I woke up feeling somebody embracing my head to their chest and a hand stroking my hair. It felt so nice, that I couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

I heard a quiet giggle from just over my head and the chest I was being held against heaved slightly. "So you're awake. You looked so pathetic having some kind of nightmare and moaning in your sleep." After that she was quiet. This was probably one of the few times that I could clearly see the deep affection my sister held for me in her eyes. I know it was the first time I also saw such a deep seated, heart wrenching fear. I could tell just from that look that she felt the same way I did about her in this situations.

Making sure to stay quiet, so as to not wake Kuroneko or Saori, I speak to my sister about my plans, "Kirino, can I ask one favor of you?"

"Of course. You just have to ask, aniki." She replies equally as quiet.

"Please promise me that you won't leave this town. Please remain here where I know you will always be safe. If I lost you... I... I don't know if I could continue living. If I lost you I think I might just go jump off the side of this floating castle."

From the look on her face, I thought she was about to beat me to death for making such a suggestion, but her face quickly softened and she replied, "Only if you will grant me one favor in return."

"Of course. You just have to ask, imouto." I reply mirroring her earlier answer..

She gives me a small smile as she continues on, "I'll do as you ask, if you will do the same. I feel the same way. You are my world, if I ever lost you I would probably do the same thing. So, just promise me that you will stay here with me, and we can wait for this living nightmare to be over, together."

I didn't expect that reply from my sister. I think this is the first time she has even come close to freely admitting any of her worries or her true feelings for me. The raw emotion on her face causes a deep ache to bloom in my chest. I pull her head down to mine and press my lips to her own.

The kiss quickly became rather heated as we both poured our fear and passion of the past eight hours into it. She still tasted the same as she did back in university, strawberry with just a hint of vanilla. As the kiss continued to deepen, we each gave a moan of longing. I know most of sensations are all in my head, but I have missed this more than I would ever admit.

After a minute, I pull away from her and lean my forehead against her own, our noses just barely touching. I can see a faint smile on her lips, and a spark in her eyes that had been missing the past few years.

"That was nice, aniki. I've really missed that, since university. I..."

Before she continue I interrupt her, "I know what you mean. I've missed it too, but you know why we can't. I promised I would protect you from whatever I can, even if it was myself. If we ever went as far as we used too, I don't know if I could stop myself anymore."

"Maybe, I don't want you to stop yourself? Maybe I want you to just let go, and take me where I lay?" She asked with a serious look on her face.

I merely raise my one eyebrow and give her a piercing look. She isn't able to take my gaze for long and looked to the side with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"But back on topic, I'm sorry Kirino, but I can't promise you that. I can't just sit in this city and wait for someone else to clear this game. I need to be out there and doing something, so I can get you out of this game all that much sooner. I may not be able to make much of a difference, but I promised myself long ago that I would do anything and everything it took to protect you, even if that required my life. I will not go back on my word, I cannot go back on it. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did. So, I'll ask you again. Will you please remain within this city where you will be safe?"

She turns back and hits in the chest moderately hard, just like she use too, "Idiot, did you not hear what I just said? I cannot lose you either. If you are leaving this city, then so will I, and nothing you can say will change that. I will stay if you stay, but if you go I will go too. If we are going to die in this game, we will die together. So stop making such ridiculous requests."

I know there is nothing I can say or do to change her mind. She is incredibly stubborn. It is probably the thing I love the most about her, but it is also probably the thing I hate the most as well. I give an irritated sigh, but don't say anything. I pull her head to my chest, and she fought me the whole way. But, I didn't let up and just held her to my chest and stroked her hair, just like how I awoke from my nightmare.

I stayed in this position stroking her hair as I stared out the window trying to think of something I could do to convince her. We had probably been like this for a little over an hour when my sister finally fell to sleep. Here breathing had been steady and deep for ten minutes before I finally made up my mind.

I slowly placed her head back on the pillow and extracted myself from under the thin bed sheet draped over the two of us.

I very carefully, so as to avoid making any noise, grab my sword and walk to the door. I very very slowly open the door and slip out into the hallway. Somehow, I managed to get the door closed with only a barely audible click.

The entire inn is quiet as I quietly make my way down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs I can see the NPC innkeeper tending to something behind the counter. I ignore its generic preprogrammed response to a player as I leave out the front door. I pause out on the street and look back at the window to the room I had just left.

"I'm sorry omae. This is something I just need to do alone." I slowly turned around, but I thought I saw movement out of the corner of my eye in the window. I quickly turn back to the window, but there is nothing there. I figure I must have imagined and start to make my way to the city gates.

Somehow I got lost. I guess I didn't pay good enough attention to Saori's earlier tour of the city, or maybe the horrific events of the past 24 hours have just muddled my memories. Eventually, I make my way to the same gate we had used earlier. As I passed through the gate I felt something impact my back hard, and I fell face first onto the cobblestone path. The pain, thanks to the system, is minimal, but I could see a few points shave off my HP bar in the top left corner of my vision.

I look over my shoulder as I lied there on the ground on my stomach to see my pissed off sister standing over me with Saori and Kuroneko flanking her. I'm not sure I've ever seen that look of pure anger on her face or the looks of sheer disappointment on Saori and Kuroneko's face.

"IDIOT! Where the hell do you think you are going?!" My sister screamed at me.

I try to defend my actions, but Kirino doesn't give me a chance, "Tch... Don't you remember what you promised neighbor girl and myself all those years ago? HUH? What about our conversation back in the room? Did you even think about how we would feel in the morning and you had disappeared. Not knowing if you were alive, dead or dying? HMMM? ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

I tried to speak up, I honestly wanted to defend my actions, but I knew there was nothing I could say to defend what I had tried to do.

My sister eventually collapsed to the ground and started sobbing, worse than what she had earlier. I can't believe how bad of a brother I was being. I had promised I would do anything to keep her from ever crying again, and here I am causing the worst of her tears I had ever witnessed.

Ashamed, I right myself and crawl over to her. I slowly pull her into my embrace, her fighting me the entire way. Eventually she gives up and just lightly beats my chest as I try to soothe her. "I'm sorry, Kirino. I was only thinking about how I could protect you. I promise I'll never do it again, so please stop crying. I can't stand seeing you cry." I whispered into her. I can feel her shiver in my arms as my breath hit her ears.

Slowly, Kirino calms and she stops her sobbing. "Its a promise, you big dummy. If you ever try to leave me again, I will hunt you down and kill you myself, you hear me? So don't you dare ever do something like this ever again. I woke up alone, and I didn't know what to think. I almost panicked until I saw you starting to walk away out the window."

"I promise you, Kirino, I'll never leave you like that again. Ok? Do you want to go back to the inn?"

Instead of Kirino, Kuroneko answered me. "There is no point, senpai. We lost access to the room as soon as all of us left. There is no sense in paying for another room for just a couple hours. Why don't we just get a head start on training? In a few hours the fields around the city will probably be overcrowded by all the other players trying to level. We could probably finish with this area and move onto the nearby village before most of the other players are even awake if we got started right away."

I think over her suggestion and look to Saori who gives me a nod of agreement. So, I decide to leave it up to Kirino, "What do you think, Kirino? Do you want to start training early? If we want to help clear this game we need to get stronger, so that we can't help push through the labyrinths with the rest of the players that will be doing same. It is bound to be difficult, not to mention incredibly dangerous, but I can't stay cooped up in this city knowing there is something I could be doing to help remedy this fucked up situation we have found ourselves in."

"I say we show this game that they made a mistake when they stuck the two of us in this game. We'll show to them not to take the amazing Kyou-chan and Kirino lightly." Kirino responds to my simple question.

I blush at the mention of what I called myself back in elementary school, but I agree completely with her. We would show Kayaba Akihiko that he made a horrible mistake when he decided to trap us in this game.

So, for the next few hours the four us trained on the various monsters that spawned around the City of Beginnings. The sun had just started to rise over the horizon when we had each managed to achieve level three. Saori determined that we were ready to move on, so we started the head for a small nearby village that Saori said was a good place to level at.

As we approached the outskirts of town, a young man with a short unruly mop of hair approached our group. He looked completely exhausted, practically dead on his feet, and it may have been just my imagination, but he had a haunted, harrowed look that had no place on such a young face. I could see cracks and chips in his sword, it had definitely seen better days.

The boy refused to speak to or even look directly at any of us, and separated from us the minute we entered the village. We shrugged it off as his way dealing with the shock of our situation in this game.

Saori gave us a quick tour around the town and showed us where to pick up a few simple quests that would help us upgrade our equipment, not to mention provide a hefty amount of experience.

I won't lie and say that the next few hours were interesting, because they weren't. Matter of fact I'm not sure I've ever been more bored in my life, but I wasn't going to risk the lives of my sister or that of our friends by going after the riskier targets in the area. I'd rather be bored to death than to risk the lives of my partners.

It was about mid-afternoon when we decided to call it a day. It had been a very early start to the day, and the strategy of starting in the wee hours of the morning seemed to be good strategy to avoid the majority of competing players. It is a strategy that would prove invaluable weeks and months in helping keep us up to speed with even the most hardcore of other players.

We decided to check into the inn for the night and get an another early start to the day again tomorrow. Unfortunately, since the inn was smaller than the one in the big city, we had to get two rooms instead of one. Saori and Kuroneko took one room while Kirino and I took the other.

It was just starting to go dark as I sat in bed watching my sister in the next sleep, and thought about how far we had come this past day. We may still have a long and dangerous journey ahead us, but unlike a few hours earlier I felt that we may just survive this accursed game. We would be right there on the front lines fighting the good fight, and we would do it together. We would all show Kayaba Akihiko that he couldn't keep us down. It didn't matter how long it took, eventually we would conquer this giant floating castle one day and earn our freedom.

**A****/****N****: **Well, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter of my story. It is a little bit shorter than I'd like, but this was the perfect place to end it. Any more and the chapter would have matched the length of the last chapter (unless I decided to be cruel and provide a cliffy, which I hate to do). Good news though is that I've already got the start of the next chapter down on paper (figuratively of course). We will get to see the first floor fight from the point of view of the Oreimo gang. I warn you I'm not the best at writing action, so don't get your hopes up. If you are lucky the premier of the English dub on Toonami may inspire me to get it out tomorrow. If not, you will probably see it by the middle of the next. Well, later!

As always, please read and review!

読んでをありがとうございます


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER****:** As much as I would love to, I do not, nor do I ever foresee myself, own Oreimo or Sword Art Online. They are the properties of their respective owners. I am just borrowing their works to fulfill my own desires.

**A****/****N****: **For reference this chapter starts after the first episode and runs through the middle of the second episode. This would correspond with parts of the Sword Art Online Progressive novel. However, that is one of the novels I have not read, so I will not be following along with it. For the most part I will stick with the canon of the Anime, as it is much easier to reference than the light novels, but don't be mistaken, I will not just follow the Anime. For one, I do not plan on breaking the Sword Art Online canon, you may think of this as the story of another group of players that happens concurrently with canon. The Oreimo gang will have some interaction with Kirito and Asuna, but it will not be in a major way. Yes they will take place in some of the bigger fights (of which none of them were in the Anime or Light Novels), so they should be able to fit in fairly well without breaking canon. I have plans to depart from this slightly near the end of the story, but unless I decide to take the story (or a sequel) into the later SAO arcs (GGO, Alicization), it will not be that intrusive.

**Title****: **私はこのゲームにの中で立ち往生することができない (I Cannot Be Stuck In This Game)

**Author****: **TrowGundam

**Chapter****: **Chapter 3

It had been almost a month that we had been in this game. Somehow we managed to stay ahead of the majority of the players so far. I'd had heard rumors around town that over 2,000 players had died. I tried to not to think about it, but nothing stopped the nightmares at night.

I tried to keep myself distanced from Kirino, but it wasn't uncommon to wake up with my head in Kirino's lap and her stroking my hair. Those were the nights that the nightmares were particularly bad. Her actions were the only thing that could dull the effect the nightmares had on me, but it could never get rid them completely.

Even though we managed to stay at the level of the top players, we also tried to keep a low profile. There several reasons for this. For one there was a growing movement of resentful players that blamed the former beta testers of deliberately holding back the normal players, so keeping a low profile helped protect Saori from this scrutiny. And second, there was also the sinister rumors of players who had started to attack other players in order to steal their items or even worse, just for fun. I shuddered at the thought of what might happen if one of us got cornered alone by a player like that. Luckily, we went everywhere as a group, even in the cities, so it was unlikely we would get ambushed by any malicious players.

Currently, we are heading back from the top of the first floor's labyrinth. As we approached the safe zone about three quarters of the way up the tower we came across a young man and woman that we had happened across. At first I am a bit wary as the boy is crouching over the young woman who was laying on the floor of the labyrinth apparently defenseless. The few rumors I've heard about "orange" players flash through my mind unbidden at seeing such a suspicious pose in the middle of such a dangerous place.

I grasp the hilt of the hilt of my large bastard sword strapped to my back, preparing for the worse, but as we get closer I see him picking up the teenage girl who appeared to have fainted. We had came across other players, and even saved a few from certain death, that had pushed themselves so far past the point of exhaustion that it caused them to faint several times before.

It also helped that I happened to recognize the teenage boy that we had met on several occasions. The first time being about a month ago as we approached the small village after our time in the City of Beginnings. We had also met him several times in the labyrinth when he would just pass us by without saying a word. We had learned through the various information brokers that had popped up that his name was Kirito. He was a mysterious one-handed sword user that had made a name for himself by refusing all group requests and pushing further into the labyrinth than even the most adventurous parties. Some thought him just plain suicidal doing such a thing alone, but our group knew better. We had come across him multiple times in our time in the labyrinth. He was a demon with a sword, I wouldn't be surprised if he was the highest level character in the game with the sheer number sword skills and the aptitude at which he executed them in combat. His moves were near flawless.

I also vaguely recognized the girl. We had come across her several times in the dungeon, but strangely enough had never seen her in any of the local towns. Every time we had seen her it was out in the fields or in the labyrinth fighting monsters, or resting in the safe zone. I wouldn't have been surprised if she never or rarely ever returned to a town. Her skill was near that of Kirito, albeit much more reckless.

We had come across others like her, more often than not they were the ones we had found that pushed themselves so far they fainted. We had managed to save a few of them, but there were a couple that we had only stumbled across in time see them fade from the game. The look of horror on those few faces would become permanent fixtures in my nightmares.

"Oi, Kirito! How goes it?" I call out to the mysterious swordsman.

As normal, Kirito didn't show a bit of surprise by our approach. He slowly turned hold the girl dressed predominantly in red in a bridal style. "Ah, Kitayama was it?" He asks in his normal whisper.

"Ya, that's right, what happened to her? She looks like she fainted." I answered.

"Ya, she told me she had been in the labyrinth for almost four days straight."

"What is she, an idiot? That is just suicidal. She must have a death wish or something, tch." My sister exclaimed before I could express my own astonishment at such an unbelievable assertion. I can tell by their muttering that Kuroneko and Saori shared the same opinion and Kirino and myself.

Kirito merely shrugged his shoulders and went to continue his path towards the safe zone and the stairs that lead down and out of the labyrinth. I quickly realize that he would be at a severe disadvantage if anything decided to attack him while he carried the girl.

"Hey let us escort the two of you back to town. You'd be in trouble if something attacked you while you were carrying her." I offered.

"Do whatever you like." He said in a barely audible voice without turning back to us.

We quickly caught to his rather sedate pace, and took up formation arrayed around his back. We encountered very few monsters on the half hour trek out of the labyrinth, most of which were executed with a perfect sword skill to a vital point by Kirito before any of us could move to strike. Kirito was already a monster of a player, and we hadn't even made it off the first floor! There was no telling how far he would come as we made our way up Aincrad. I knew for one thing I'd never be able to keep up with his sheer skill, not that I wouldn't try.

Once we were out of the tower, we had a completely uneventful trek down the path to the nearest town. While monsters were rare on the roads between towns and the various dungeons not encountering at least one or two was almost unheard of. But there was no sense looking a gift horse in the mouth, especially since my own fatigue was starting to catch up with me.

We quickly made our way to one the larger inns. The girl had awoken as we entered the tavern.

"Put me down." I heard in a calm demanding town. It was the first time I had ever heard the girl speak the few times I had come across her. She had surprisingly pretty voice, her speech remarkably similar to Saori's when we spoke on the phone or chatting over instant messenger. I could detect a faint blush on her cheeks under her hood, but she quickly turned and the innkeeper and rented a room for the night and left for the upstairs.

Kirito turned to do the same as Kirino, Kuroneko, saori and I turned to one of the tavern tables to grab a meal before we turned in for the night. As we took our seats Kirito came by our table on his way upstairs.

"Hey, Kitayama, one of the leader of a front line party called a meeting for tomorrow in the square. Supposedly a scouting party has found the first floor boss room. I believe they wish to discuss a strategy for the boss. They asked that I let any of the other front line players I came across know. The more we have the better chance we have at not losing any of the players in the battle. It should begin about noon." He informed us and then left for the stairs without waiting for our answer.

I thought about his message and turned to the others, "What do you all think? Should we go to the meeting? I doubt it would hurt to hear them out."

"I agree Kyousuke-shi. We have come this far, it wouldn't do to back out now. It is our duty to all those that remain in the City of Beginnings to clear this game and free us all, at least that is how I feel."

"I agree with the titan, dark beast. My angelic fallen soul would accept nothing less." Kuroneko responded. She had been slipping back into her old ways since we gotten trapped in this game.

I turned to the side to get my sister's answer. She just glared at me before responding, "As if you have to ask, idiot. I go where they go."

I nod to them and we start to discuss other topics as we weight for our food.

After we ate our meal we got our now customary two rooms and split off to our rooms for the night. That night was especially bad. It had been a few days since we had come across just a little too late to save an unfortunate player and seeing girl that Kirito had rescued had brought up the horrible memories. I awoke with a start to feel my sister holding my head in her lap and her stroking my hair.

"Another nightmare, huh? You really should learn to toughen it up a little. We are all counting on you. I know its tough, but you should probably get use to it. We are bound to see many others die in this game game before we finally break free." My sister speaks down to me as she sees me awake from my nightmare.

It was only during these times when she held me after a nightmare, that I got to see this softer side of my sister. Normally it was her tough-as-nails persona that she presented the world. It was kind of nice, especially since everywhere else I could see the tough independent girl that I had grown to love.

Instead of answering her, I make a contented hum and closed my eyes again. I turned my head slight and was soon back to sleep.

I awoke later than normal that morning. We had decided to forgo anytime in the dungeon today so that we could attend the meeting Kirito had informed us about, so it was ok. This morning unlike most other mornings, I woke up with something warm pressing against my front. I opened my eyes to be greeted by a mass of tea colored hair filling my vision. Normally on the nights where I woke up from nightmares to my sister holding my head, she would normally sneak back her bed once I fell back asleep. This was a change, but a really nice change in pace if I was being completely honest.

She hadn't awoke yet, and looking at the in-game clock she still had a few hours before she would need to get up so we could make the meeting.

I very carefully extract myself from behind her and approach the window. The sun had already risen past where we could see it out the side of the castle. It was a rather peculiar thing the sun. You could only see it in the morning and evenings as it is rising or setting, yet sunlight would filter into this level of Aincrad at about the same strength all day and then slowly fade as the sun set. I just figured it was part of the games system and left it that. There was no sense thinking about something so trivial when we were almost constantly in danger and a single distracting thought could be the difference between life and death.

The past month had seen a very few changes in our group. After a couple of days into the game, I had tried to swap to a shield and sword style thinking that it would be better to have what others called a "forward" or what Saori called a "tank," but I just did not have the aptitude for it. I had a surprising amount skill with the bastard sword that Kirino had forced on me in the beginning. When I finally gave up Kirino just smirked at me and had a look as if to say "I told you so!" Then again she was the one that argued that I should just stick with what I had, so I guess she was right in the end.

The only other significant change was Kuroneko. About a week and a half ago we had come across a rare kobold named "The Kobold Executioner." I heard a couple rumors around town about the mob almost killing several groups before they could escape. Before I could even suggest that we get away from it, Kuroneko rushed forward and used her staff to force it's wicked looking scythe out of its hands. The weapon went flying across the corridor and clattered to the floor. The monster was quickly stunned by a sharp quick blow to the back of its head by Kuroneko's staff. Kuroneko took opportunity while it was stunned to dash over to the fallen weapon and quickly exchanged her staff for the monster's fallen scythe. I didn't even think such a thing was possible, not to mention the sheer look of malicious glee on Kuroneko's face scared the shit out of me. She rushed back over to the mob and with a slightly demented cackle used the monster's own weapon to decapitate it. I could have sworn there was a look of disbelief on the mobs face at these actions, but I must of been seeing things, because it was just a computer program not an actual monster. The sole drop from the mob was an ultra-rare Scythe weapon, it may have even be one of the few unique weapons that were rumored to exist in the beta that Saori had told us about. No matter what we did Kuroneko refused to sell the weapon, and it was from that point that her old Queen of Darkness personality from our teenage years started to emerge again.

Saori and Kirino seemed to be settling into the routine pretty well, although I suspected that Kirino would sometime cry at night, since a few nights would I would more gradually wake from the nightmares, I could sometime hear what sounded like quiet sniffling coming from her bed, but I just put it up to my imagination. She seemed to be alright during the day when we were hunting, so hopefully it was really just my imagination.

It was approaching eleven o'clock when I heard a light knocking on our door. I quickly answered to door to find Saori and Kuroneko outside.

"Kyousuke-shi, we were going to get some food downstairs before heading to the meeting place. Why don't you and Kiririn-shi join us?" Saori asked.

"Sure, I just need to wake her. I think she had a late night last night," I said with a faint blush on my face.

"Fufu, you dark beast. What were you doing with your own sister in this room all night, hmmm? Maybe we should separate the two of you from now on. Fufufufu." Kuroneko said looking at me with a dark smirk.

I just glared at her for insinuating such a thing and just forced the door closed. I could hear both Kuroneko's and Saori's laughter through the door as I turn back to the bed with my sister.

I walk over to Kirino and give her a light shake to try and wake her. She didn't wake at first so I leaned over to whisper into her ear and shake her some more. Before I could react my sister turned from her side and leaned up just enough for her lips to touch my own. I was too shocked by her actions to react at first, but after a few seconds I pulled back.

"What the hell was that Kirino?" I ask astonished.

"Don't you know to wake up the princess you have to give her a kiss? hehehe" She answered.

"You are no Sleeping Beauty..." I trailed off at the glare that she leveled at me. "Umm... I mean hurry up and get ready. Kuroneko and Saori are waiting for us downstairs to grab some lunch before the meeting."

Kirino grumbled a bit about stupid brothers and them ruining a good moment as she climbed out of bed. She tidied herself up a bit and was quickly ready.

We quickly left the room and descended the stairs. As we reached the bottom of the steps, Kirino wrapped herself around my arm with a cheeky grin and pulled me over to the other's table.

Saori and Kuroneko broke out into fresh laughter at seeing us approach like that. I realized that Kirino had been awake the whole time I was talking to them back in the room. I try to fight the blush that grew on my face, but I was failing miserably. When we reach the table I was finally able to free my arm from her grasp and take a seat across from Kuroneko. Her and Saori merely smirk at me.

We ate a small meal before we left for the meeting. It was a short walk to a small ampitheater near the center of town. There were already a small number of players milling around the area, there was still a good fifteen minutes before the meeting would start.

We sit down about halfway down the stage and make small talk. As the rest of the players began to take their seats I see Kirito and the girl from yesterday wander in from the opposite side of the theater. Kirito took a seat and the girl continued down the row and took a seat as far as she could from Kirito in the same row.

As they took their seats the organizer of the meeting, a player by the name of Diabel, called everybody to order. "Hey everybody, let's get started. My name is Diabel and I consider my 'job' to be that of a Knight."

At this the crowd broke out in laughter talking about how there was no class system in this game. Diabel just shrugged off the comments with a chuckle before turning serious.

"My party found the boss at the top of the tower." At this the crowd sobered from its previous merriment and became serious. "We need to defeat the boss, reach the second floor and tell everyone waiting in the City of Beginnings that it is possible to beat this game. Everyone of us here that fight on the front line shares this duty. Do you all agree?" He called out getting louder and louder, shouting out his question to the group. I could see his conviction and recognized that I shared the same feelings, even if I only cared about proving such a thing to myself and my small group of friends.

The crowd quickly agreed and broke out into cheers. Diabel sure was a charismatic fellow, just the kind of person we needed to lead such a risky endeavor.

"Ok, then let us begin our planning. First, divide into parties of six. An ordinary party has no chance against a floor boss. We'll need to form a raid group using multiple parties." Diabel told us.

I look around and almost everyone else had already formed parties with the others. I wasn't too worried, since even if we only had four people, we worked pretty well together and would probably be hindered more by someone trying to butt into our dynamic than they could help with the additional power. Besides if we were going to be in a raid group it didn't really matter how many players were in each individual party.

I look up and I see a look of panic cross Kirito's face. He must really not like working with other players. I was about to get up and offer to let him join our party when he slides over to the girl and starts talking to her. I sigh and remain in my seat as I see them form their own party.

After the commotion of everyone breaking into parties died down, Diabel continued. "Okay, have you finished forming your parties? Then..."

Diabel was interrupted during his speech by a rough looking guy who had just entered the amphitheatre, "Just a second!"

The player quickly made his way down to the stage level and introduced himself, "My name's Kibaou. I wanna say something before we take on the boss. Some of you here need to apoogize to the two thousand who have died so far!"

The crowd broke out into murmurs at his accusation.

"Kibaou, are you referring to the beta testers?" Diabel asked the intruder.

"Of course I am! On the day this stupid game started the beta guys ditched us beginners, and they all disappeared. They took all the good hunting grounds and easy quests for themselves, so only they could get stronger. And then, they just ignored the rest of us. I'm sure someone here was in the beta! They should get on their knees and apologize, and give up all the items and money they've hoarded. Otherwise, we can't trust them to protect us as party members, and they shouldn't trust us!"

The crowd tensed, none more so than Saori who had started to shake. Before long a tall black man stood up, "May I speak?"

The bald, black man stood up and I could see a two-handed axe strapped to his back. He made his way down to the stage and stood in front of Kibaou. "My name is Agil. Kibaou, tell me if I have this right. You're saying that because the beta testers didn't take care of them, many beginners died. That they should take responsibility, apologize and provide compensation. Correct?"

"Y-yeah." Kibaou answered unsure how to deal with the person confronting him.

"You got this guide book, didn't you?" Agil said as he pulled out a little brown book I had seen in some of the player shops. "It was provided for free at player stores."

"Sure I did... Why?" Kibaou said not sure where this was going.

"It was compiled from information given by the beta testers." Agil informed him.

The crowd broke into murmurs of amazement. I guess that is why Saori told me I didn't need when I had decided to grab it at a store a couple weeks back.

Agil turned to the audience, "Listen. Everyone had equal access to this information. And even still, many players died. I thought the topic of discussion here was what we could learn from their deaths, and how that can help us defeat the boss."

Agil turned back to look at Kibaou that just grunted and took a seat in the front row without any further argument.

"All right, " Diabel continued. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the same guidebook that Agil had used to make his point. "Then, can we resume? The latest edition of that guidebook was just issued, and it contains information on the boss. According to it, the boss's name is Illfang the Kobold Lord. He is guarded by assistants known as Ruin Kobold Sentinels. He is armed with an axe and a buckler. He has four health bars, and when the last one enters the red, he switches to a curved sword-type weapon called a Talwar. His attack pattern changes, as well."

Myself and seems a good number of the other players in crowd are amazed by the level of detail that the beta tester's guidebook had completed. I looked to the side at Saori and could see her normal enigmatic smile. I'm sure she had something to do with this, she had been a beta tester afterall.

"This concludes the briefing. Lastly, items will be automatically distributed. Experience goes to the party that defeats the monster. And whoever receives an item keeps it. Any objections?"

Diabel paused as a quick general consensus agreed to his terms for the rewards. "Okay, we leave tomorrow, at ten in the morning. See you there!"

With that everyone broke into groups and went their separate way. As a group we decided to go see the town. We had never seen much this town other than the inn and the market, since we had concentrated on leveling in the labyrinth since we had arrived.

The town was actually quite large compared to the majority of the villages we had been to on this floor, although nowhere near the size of the City of Beginnings. But, there really wasn't much to see. There were a couple of parks that had NPC children running around and playing, numerous fountains and of course the customary church where the poorer players could stay for a considerably cheaper rate than the inns. It was a bit more dangerous as the rooms weren't private, but luckily in the city they only had to worry about robbery instead of losing their life like out in the fields. Luckily there had only been a few minor rumors of that in some of the smaller villages.

We wasted the rest of the day relaxing in the park and talking about what we would probably be doing outside the game right about now if we hadn't got trapped here.

Kirino was of course worried about her body, she was a model after all and needed to keep good care of herself to keep that position. But, from in here there was nothing she could do about. She, and the rest us, were probably sitting in some hospital in Tokyo somewhere with tubes sticking in us everywhere as we slowly wasted away with our minds trapped in this damn game.

It had been an unspoken rule amongst Kirino and I not to discuss the state we had been in when entering the game. It was probably our dad our mother checking in on me when I hadn't called for a few days that discovered us. There was no telling how they would react to the two us laying together on my small bed spooning as we were trapped in this game. It was going to be something we would have to eventually deal with when we got out of this game, if we got out that is. But, we tried to not let the negatives of our situation get us down and continued to speculate about the world outside and what our other family and friends that we missed were up to.

It didn't seem like long before the sun had started to set and the world darkened all around us. We picked ourselves off the ground made our way through the lantern lit street back to the same inn as the night before. Most of the NPC's had disappeared from the streets, and there were only a few players still around. Most of the towns died at night.

We returned to the inn and had nice dinner before we rented two rooms for night. Kirino and I slipped into our room and sat down on our respective beds and faced each other. I could tell there was something on her mind. I also had something I wanted to ask her, but I was having a hard time working up the courage to ask her.

It was only a minute before I hear her mumble something looking down at her feet with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"What was that? I couldn't understand you." I said. She mumbled something again just as quiet, and I still couldn't understand her. I got up and walked over to here before sitting on her side.

Kirino leaned into my side with a sigh. "Let's try this again, what did you say?"

"Idiot making repeat such an embarrassing request. I asked if you would hold me as we slept. WIth such a dangerous fight tomorrow I just want to feel your arms around me." Kirino replied in a heated whisper.

I chuckled and pulled her into my arms, that saved me from asking her to let me hold her tonight. It was one of the few things that dulled the nightmares and allowed me to get a truly restful night of sleep.

"Don't get any funny ideas. Its not like I want you to hold me in my sleep, I just know you sleep better when we are close, and you need to be at your best for tomorrow. That is all, and don't you dare try anything else or I will make you wish that the boss kills you tomorrow. You hear me?" Kirino says in her normal heated voice with her face almost completely red in embarrassment.

I chuckled again and replied, "Sure, matter of fact it saved me from asking you the same thing. I need all the rest I can get tomorrow. C'mon lets head to bed." I stood back up and pulled her with me. We both quickly open our windows and remove our bulkier armor in favor of some lighter clothes that were better for sleeping in. Kirino climbed into my bed and I followed her shortly.

.

As I got in the bed she scooted back into me, and I wrapped my arms around her stomach. No matter how wrong my mind knows this situation is, I can't help but feel that there is just something right about holding her in arms like this.

I heard a little sigh come from Kirino as she rests her one hand on top of my hands that rest on her stomach.

I sat and listened with my eyes closed as her breathing leveled off and she started to snore lightly like she always did when asleep. After I'm sure she is truly sleeping I allow myself to finally fall asleep.

This would be the first time in a month, that I was sleep throughout the night without a single nightmare.

**A****/****N****: **When I started this chapter I really did mean to take this through the first floor boss battle, but everything else just kind of grew out of control, so I'm going to cut this chapter off right here. The next chapter you will finally get to see the first floor boss fight. This will give me time to actually rewatch the episode (in Japanese and English, since it airs tonight) and get myself reacquainted with the fight. Hopefully this will help my portrayal of the scene. Also, thanks to Eliya Shirwood for the suggestion of Kuroneko's new weapon. If I would have thought of it, it would have been her weapon from the start. If you have not, I would definitely recommend his Oreimo fanfic, The Sibling Complication. It is a very good, and most importantly, LONG story. It is definitely worth a read. I'll try to have another chapter out soon, but it may be next weekend before I get around to writing it all down.

As always, please read and review!

読んでをありがとうございます


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER****:** As much as I would love to, I do not, nor do I ever foresee myself, own Oreimo or Sword Art Online. They are the properties of their respective owners. I am just borrowing their works to fulfill my own desires.

**A****/****N****: **Ahh so here we have it finally, the first floor boss fight! I only planned on having it 2 chapters ago and look where it is. Since the story has been rather romance oriented so far, I am going to try and start introducing more action/adventure elements to the story. This also means you will get to see more of the SAO world and Kuroneko and Saori. Just don't blame me if I flop on the action bits and Saori's/Kuroneko's method of speed. I am not good at either points, so please bear with me. Well on with the show!

**Title****: **私はこのゲームにの中で立ち往生することができない (I Cannot Be Stuck In This Game)

**Author****: **TrowGundam

**Chapter****: **Chapter 4

When I woke up the next morning, I could feel a warm body pressed into my front. I am glad this is a virtual world for a brief moment, otherwise I would have a big problem right about now. As that thought ran through my mind I noticed something especially warm, and when I gripped it, it gave a little like a sponge. As I flexed my grip, the warm body in front of me wriggled around a bit and gave a quiet moan.

At the moan, my eyes flew open, and I realized that my hand was gripping my sister's left breast. As soon as I realize where my hand is, I quickly relax my grip and start to pull my hand away, but my sister, obviously still asleep, moans in loss and moved her right hand up to grip my own and moves it back on her chest. She just held my hand there, and I couldn't move it away, or I may wake her up.

I could tell the very moment she woke up. It had only been about two minutes, when her entire body went completely rigid, and I can see her head tilt down to look at our hands resting on her chest.

Quicker than I can follow, my sister rolls over in my arms and shoves as hard as she can against my chest. And, at the same time let out deafening shriek. I went flying off the bed and my back collided painfully with the other bed, followed shortly by the dull pain of falling into the hardwood floor.

"Wh...where do you think you were touching you perverted SISCON?! Trying to molest your own sister while she sleeps, DISGUSTING! Stay away from me, pervert!" She yells at me holding the sheet from the bed up to her chest.

I was too dazed by the impacts with the bed and floor to form a coherent thought. I can only look dumbly up at her from the floor. I can see the rapidly worsening blush on her cheeks, and when I try to make eye contact, she turns her head to the side, refusing to look me in the eye.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to grab your... umm well your... I didn't mean the grab you there. I just woke up and my hand was there. As soon as I realized, I tried to move my hand, but well you put it right back. And, I didn't want to wake you, so I was just going to wait for you to let go, but..." I trailed off as she turned back at me and gave me one of most hateful looks I've ever seen on her face directed at me.

"Idiot, why the hell would I have done something like that? I'm not a pervert, unlike you, so don't even try to make excuses. The only thing worse than a pervert is a lying pervert." She spat at me before turning back towards the window, her face almost complete scarlet at this point. Most would have thought it was out of rage, but I after many years of practice, I could tell it was more embarrassment than anger.

I knew from past experience that there was nothing I could say to get her to change her attitude, so I do the only thing I can. "You're right, I'm just a perverted siscon who tried to molest his sister in her sleep. I was just embarrassed that I got caught in the act. I'll never let it happen again. Can you ever forgive me?" I say while bowing with my neck exposed to her in apology.

"Tch, I don't know how I can ever forgive such a disgusting act, but... I don't really have much of a choice. I'll forgive you, but only if you beat the boss today. You got that? You better beat the boss, or I will never forgive you!" She said while staring out the window at the window as the sun's rays started to illuminate the city outside.

I could tell from her tone what she really meant. She was trying to make me promise to not die during the fight later today. "I can't make any promises. I can't tell the future after all, but I can promise I'll try my best. Just leave it to me!"

She turned around to look back at me still with a glare, although it had softened a bit, "You better, or I'll never forgive you, perverted siscon, idiot!"

"Yes, yes. I promise. Now, let's get ready and go see if the others are awake yet. We can get a nice meal and get to the meeting point early." I told her as my head finally starts to clear and I pull myself back up.

"Fine, I'm going to change into my gear. Turn around and don't you dare peak! If you do I'll drag you outside the city limits and beat you to death with my bare hands. Got that? Matter of fact, I want you to close your eyes and put your hands over them too." She told me while she started to tap her foot impatiently.

"Do I really ha..." I started to ask before I gulped at the murderous look that crossed her face. I drop my complaint and faced the door while covering my eyes with my hands. I know that she would gladly follow through with her threat, brother or not, if she even suspected I had peaked while she was changing her gear.

I must have been concentrating so hard on distracting myself from my sister, that I hadn't heard her calling me. When I didn't respond immediately she did what she normally did, she hit me in the head.

"Tch, that was uncalled for, Kirino. You could have just tapped me on the shoulder or something. You didn't have to hit me in the head."

"The pay attention. I told you to get changed, I'm going to go next door and check on the giant and black one. Be quick and meet me in the hall." She said as she left the room without waiting for my reply.

I can only sigh, the more things get better between the two of us the more they stay the same. I quickly changed into my battle gear and grabbed my sword from where I'd placed it against the wall the night before. I strap it to my back and did a last look over the room for anything we may have forgotten. I didn't see anything, so I left the room.

I looked to the right and saw leaving Kuroneko and Saori's room. "They told me to go ahead downstairs. They just need to get changed and they'll join us in the dining room, so come on." And, with that she grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs.

The dining room was quite a bit busier than last night, but we managed to find a table towards the back. I could see several of the players from the meeting yesterday around the room, but nobody that I knew personally. We weren't sitting for a couple minutes before Kuroneko and Saori joined us.

The four of us remained quiet for the entire meal, each of us thinking about what might happen later today. We were going to be facing the first boss of this death game, the first of many.

When we finished our meal, I finally broke the silence. "Well, I guess we should head out. We are suppose to meet everyone at the square in about half a hour. It won't hurt for us to be a little early."

The others just glanced at each other before standing while giving me a quiet nod. The situation we are about to head into is painfully clear to all of us. We all know that one or more of us might not make it back from this fight.

It turned out we were the first to show up, but we weren't the only ones for long. Slowly other players started to trickle into the amphitheater. Many had an air of apprehension and nervousness about them, but that was understandable, considering what we were going to be doing today.

There was about ten minutes till the planned departure time when I turned to my sister, Saori and Kuroneko. "Guys, I just want to say before we head out today. Today is going to be dangerous, there is a chance that one or more of us might not make it through today. I want each of you to promise myself and each other that you will do everything you can to survive. If I lost..." I trailed off and stole a glance at Kirino before continuing, "If I lost any of you three, I'm not sure how much further I may be able to go in this game, so promise that you will do everything you can to make sure that you come back from this fight. And if the worst happens, please take care of each other. Can the three of you promise me that?"

"Kyousuke-shi..."

"Kyou-chan..."

"Aniki..."

All three let out a breathless whisper at the same time. I don't think any of them could figure out words to express what they were feeling, because the next thing I knew I was the center of a group hug from all three girls, and as their arms wrapped around me they all answered in perfect unity, barely above a whisper, "We promise."

After a short while, they let go and sat back down on the theater benches to either side of me.

"You have to promise the same thing to us, Kyousuke-shi. You must make it through this fight for us too." Saori replied while giving a meaningful glance at Kirino behind her back.

I understood exactly what she was implying immediately, but before I could respond my sister cut me off, "Yeah, idiot, don't go doing anything so disgusting as sacrificing yourself for someone else. I'll never forgive you if you don't survive, you hear me? So, don't even think about it."

"Yes, yes. I wasn't even considering it. I wouldn't ask this of you three without being willing to do the same myself. So let's all agree to watch out for each other during the fight. That's what a party is for after all, right?"

They all gave a short nod and before I could continue my speech a voice spoke up from behind me, "Kitayama is correct. It is the duty of each party member to watch each other's back. Don't forget that everyone. You are each responsible for the other members in your party. If we are smart and take things carefully, I think we can make it through this fight without a single death!"

Diabel had heard the tail end of my speech and turned it into his own little pep-talk. The other players all broke into cheers, and I could see the almost instant effect his speech had everyone. While the nervousness was still in the air, a bit of the apprehension had fled, and there were even a few smiles in the crowd that hadn't been there before.

I was a tad embarrassed at being singled out, but if it helped everyone survive the fight today, a little embarrassment was worth it.

"Alright everyone, it is time to head out. It will take us approximately thirty minutes to reach the tower, and another thirty minutes to get to the boss's room, depending on the monster spawns in the area. We should head out. We will have a short rest in the safe zone outside the boss's room before the fight in order to prepare. So, let's head out!" Diabel called to the gathered players.

The group separated into their own parties that had been formed the previous day and followed Diabel and his own party out of the amphitheater.

The group stayed mostly quiet for the journey to the tower. Each party only whispering among themselves. We had fallen near the end of the group. We walked a bit away from the group in front of us, and the only ones behind us were Kirito and the girl he had saved in the tower a few days ago.

I kept an out around us, even if the roads were mostly safe from monster attack, it never hurt to be extra vigilant. But much like our journey back from the tower with Kirito, it was a rather uneventful journey.

It seems luck was with us as we entered the tower as we encountered very few monsters, and the few we did meet on the way to the boss were quickly dealt with due to the overwhelming numbers they faced. Nobody even took a point of damage from any of the fights. It was a good thing too, because it proved to some of the more pessimistic members of the group that we all may survive this.

A small group of five kobolds tried to ambush as we neared the final safe zone. Two of the monsters were dealt with instantly by Kirito and his party member, of which none of us even knew her name yet. While we quickly fended off the other three, finishing them with quick hits to few weak points we knew from our experience in the tower. The fight was over before anyone else could even think to help. We had dealt with much tougher groups on our own, and thanks to the extra help, we weren't even breathing heavily.

"Well now that is over, let's all take a rest. Eat up and rest a little. It has been a long journey, and you will need all your strength for the fight ahead. Make sure you have your healing potions and crystals in your pouches and ready for immediate use. If you have a teleport crystal, I'd have it ready just in case. You never know what may happen once the fight starts. We will start the fight in about a half hour, I wouldn't stray from the safe zone during that time." Diabel called everyone gathered in the safe zone.

The zone was rather cramped, but there was just enough space for everyone to take a seat on the floor to rest and eat whatever food they had brought.

Kuroneko, our guild-appointed Minister of Nutrition (she never could get Saori to change her title), pulled out the sandwiches she had prepared ahead of time this morning. They weren't much, but they were enough to sate the minor hunger each of us felt from the effort of reaching the tower without making us too queasy due to what we were about to face.

It had been thirty minutes when Diabel spoke up again, "Alright everyone, this is last call make sure you are ready to face the boss, and remember it is our duty to prove to everyone in the City of Beginnings that we can beat this game, all you have to do is try. We will enter the boss room in five minutes. Good luck and FIGHT WELL!"

A cheer rang through the crowd as everyone stood up and made the final checks on their gear, myself included.

As I was inspecting my sword, I felt two arms wrap around my waist and a small body press against my back. I looked down and could see my sister's signature fist and gauntlet style weapons, I'd had yet to meet another player that used the same style of weapon.

I could just barely hear what she whispered to me, "Remember your promise, Aniki. If you do something idiotic or disgusting and die, I will find some way to revive you just so I can kill you myself. Got that, hmmm?"

I didn't give a verbal reply. Instead I turned around and held her shoulders out at arms link and gave her a nod and the cocky smile and victory sign from my elementary school days. She smiled back at me, and I surprised her by pulling her in for a tight hug and my face in her hair.

She reacted just as I predicted. "Disgusting, you stupid sis-con. I take back what I said, I hope you die in the fight." She said as she broke my hold and pushed me back a few steps with a furious blush on her face.

"Fufufu, very good Dark Beast. You have learned well." Kuroneko chuckled at my sister. She loves teasing my sister almost as much as I do these days.

"Now, now you three. Let's focus on the fight. The lovey-dovey love triangle can continue after we kill this boss. :3" Saori teases all three of us, making Kuroneko and myself blush almost as bad as Kirino.

"Tch, stop all this crap already. We're heading into the room." Kirino said.

Kirino was correct indeed. Diabel was motioning for everyone to follow him out of the safe zone. Diabel led the group down a long corridor that ended at a large set of double doors flanked by a flickering torch on either side.

"Listen up everyone, I've only got one thing to say to all of you. Let's WIN! COME ON!" And without further ado Diabel threw the doors open.

I couldn't see far into the room. It was pitch black inside the room. The light from the torches near the door refused to cast any light into the room. Without any hesitation Diabel and his party entered the room, and the rest of the boss killing group entered with only a little hesitation. After the last player entered the room was flooded with bright light from the suddenly glowing ceiling.

With a terrifying roar a huge, red kobold at least 4 meters tall jumped from the podium with a throne at the opposite end of the room and landed in front of the lead group. It may have just been a computer program running on some server, but I could see the murderous glint in its glowing red eyes, and the spittle that was flying from its mouth as it roared.

I saw the boss's name plate appear above his head, his health bars appeared to grow around the boss at about its head level. Once the boss had fully appeared, three normal sized kobolds right in front of the boss and rushed the group, the boss following in their wake.

Kirito and his partner rushed to the front. Since they were so small, they were assigned with another group of two people to hold off the Kobold Sentinels that would continually spawn throughout the fight according to the Beta Tester's manual. There would only ever be three at a time, and two groups of two players would be more than enough to at least keep them occupied if not kill them outright as they appeared during the course of the fight.

Our group had been designated as one of the assault groups. Since we all used primarily offensive weaponry, we would be responsible for flanking the boss and attacking as much as we could without drawing the bosses ire.

I was told by Saori and Kuroneko, both season MMO players, that there was a fine balance between quickly depleting the bosses health while not drawing its attention. I didn't understand half the stuff they tried to explain, but what I did understand was that if we did too much damage the boss would attack us instead of what she called a "tank" or better known in this game as a "forward" or "vanguard." I figured since none of us used a shield that the boss attacking us would probably end badly.

I, with my broad sword, would be the only one capable of parrying the bosses attacks. I could rarely pull of a parry against a normal monster, so I wasn't going to take any chances at attempting to do so against the boss. It may make the fight slightly longer if I held back, but I figured our odds of survival were much higher if I did. I was a man of my word after all, and I was going to do everything in my power not to break my word to Kirino, Kuroneko and Saori.

The lead forward group rushed to meet the initial minion onslaught while Kirito's group and the other group responsible got into to position to take over. For the most part they were blocking attacks and using their blows to slowly corral the Kobold Sentinels to the sides of the room, so that the rest of the raid group could use the center to take care of the boss.

Diabel hung back and started commanding groups to block and attack during the boss's few openings.

"GROUP C FLANK HIS LEFT SIDE!" He called out.

Group C was us. We ran around the side between the minions and the boss and approached the rear of the boss.

I brandished my bastard sword and used several basic sword skills like _Slant_ and _Horizontal_ to a steady stream of small damage to the boss's health, but slowly enough that it remained concentrated on the shield users in front of it.

Diabel then called out for us to switch out with another group that was coming from the bosses right side. As soon as they arrived we backed off to let them take over, and to allow ourselves to regroup and catch our breath.

As my breathing slowly returned to normal I watched as third and final assault group swapped in for the second.

The plan involved getting the three assault groups behind the boss and after the third group finished their round they would back off and allow the forward groups to all attack and draw the boss's complete attention. Each of the assault groups were suppose to take out one of the boss's four health bars a piece, and then all three of the assault groups would attack all to push through the final health bar. The guide signified that once the last bar dropped into the red the boss would change tactics and become much more dangerous. So our strategy was to push as hard as we could to end the most dangerous phase of the fight as quick as possible.

Once the boss's third health bar depleted Diabel called for the third assault group to back off. We then waited while the forward teams slowly whittled the boss's final bar down to about eighty percent when Diabel ordered the final offensive.

When the boss's final bar turned red the boss all of a sudden threw his one-handed axe and buckler off the side, barely missing the two minion groups.

The boss reached for the weapon strapped to his back and pulled it out with such force that a large shockwave my group and the other assault groups throwing us back a good distance. I glanced out Kirino's, Kuroneko's, Saori's and my own health bars to see that the shockwave had knocked off almost twenty percent of our health bars with just a single attack, if you could really call drawing its weapon that.

I heard Saori to side make a comment, "Something isn't right. It was never like that in the beta. That's the wrong weapon too! This is bad, we should back away and see what he does."

I along with the other two assault group leaders quickly agreed and we held off for further orders from Diabel due to this new development.

To mine and everyone else's astonishment, Diabel rushed forward while yelling for everyone to fall back.

As Diabel readied a sword art to try and finish of the boss, I heard a hissing sound as Kirito sliced through the armor of one of the sentinels causing it to disappear, but he was already rushing towards Diabel as the monster de-rezzed behind him.

"Wait stop! IT'S NO GOOD. HURRY AND GET OUT OF THERE!" Kirito shouted as he rushed to stop Diabel. By his reaction he had realized the difference as well, which meant he was probably a former beta tester just like Saori.

Before Kirito could reach Diabel or Diabel could strike the boss, it jumped high and started jumping between each of the pillars steadily gaining speed as it went. Finally with all of its accumulated speed it launched itself at Diabel and slashed him along the entire length of his body.

Diabel went flying and collided with a pillar and fell to the ground unmoving.

"Diabel NOO!" Kirito cried as he rushed to the fallen raid leader.

I tried to listen to what they were saying, but there was no time. After the boss had attacked Diabel it had charged the rest of the group and attacked with a vengeance. It was all the forward group could to do to block the boss's attacks, and even with a perfect block, they still took concussive damage from the shock wave that followed all of the bosses attacks.

I could see out of the corner of my eye, Kirito offering a potion to Diabel, whose health I could see was steadily decreasing, with no sign of stopping, but Diabel stopped Kirito and said something to Kirito that I couldn't hear over the renewed fighting and then his health bar finally emptied and disappeared.

Diabel started to glow and then burst into thousands of polygon's as his life was ended. I couldn't believe that Diabel had stopped Kirito from saving him, why had he done it? It didn't make sense.

Everyone was stunned, we had our first casualty of the fight, and it was our own leader. The boss even seemed to be stunned by Diabel's actions.

Out of nowhere Kirito's partner showed up at his side and made a low comment no one could hear. They both readied their swords and charged the boss.

The boss prepared a sword art to meet it's two new attackers, but Kirito expertly parried the skill with one of his own deflecting the bosses blade and canceling its concussive wave.

The girl in read quickly switched in and prepared to attack the boss.

"Wait Asuna, WATCH OUT!" Kirito yelled as the boss started to chain another sword skill into his previous. The girl, Asuna evidently, quickly dodged the bosses attack, but it still caught the red clock she had been wearing the entire time and it instantly turned to ashes.

Asuna's face was finally revealed to everyone. It was quite beautiful, it looked like that of an aristocrat, and she had a long flowing chestnut hair, that was pulled back and restrainted by two braids on either side of her face.

After the last minute dodge, Asuna took advantage the boss being off balance to use a sword skill and push it back a couple of meters.

"He's coming back." Kirito yelled as he rushed forward to meet the bosses attack with another parry.

Kirito and Asuna continued to switch back and forth and after just a couple of attacks the boss's remaining HP was practically gone, but the boss let off an almost instant skill that threw Kirito across the room where he collided with Asuna sending them both crashing to the ground.

The boss leaped after them and prepared to give the final blow with a roar, but before it could Egil, the person to confront Kibaou at the meeting, rushed forward and knocked the boss's attack to the side before it could connect. Myself and the other assault teams rushed forward to help.

"We can hold this bastard off till your health is back up." He called to Kirito.

Kirito gave a thankful smile, "You got it!"

Egil joined us and we surrounded the boss, but none of our attacks were doing any good, it just blocked all of them. All of a sudden the boss let loose a shock wave that knocked all of us to ground and jumped high in the air ready to strike the killing blow to Egil's group which had been attacking from the front.

"You're GOING DOWN!" Kirito yelled as he jumped in at the last moment and threw the boss across the room with a sword skill in midair, it was the most impressive thing I'd seen in this game to date.

He landed with a roll and started charging the boss. "Come on Asuna, help me finish of this sucker. ONE LAST ATTACK!"

Asuna started to charge the boss from the right while Kirito was already charging from the left. "You got it!"

They rushed the boss and Asuna let loose a rapid flurry of blows that knocked the boss off balance and Kirito let loose a whirlwind blow that left two large gouges diagonally across the boss's chest.

Kirito landed just as the boss let out a massive roar in the air and exploded into millions of tiny fragments.

Everyone was silent for a second before they broke out into cheers. We had done it, the boss was dead. The victory felt kind of hollow, since we had lost our leader. But, I had expected we would lose more than just one person in the fight, so it could have been worse, much worse.

I saw Kirito off to the side panting on the ground. His last attack must have really caused a lot of fatigue.

Asuna and Egil approached him.

"Nice job." Asuna called out crossing her arms across her stomach.

"That was some fine swordsmanship. Congratulations. Today's victory was all thanks to you." Egil said in congratulations.

"No..." Kirito declined, but the entire group broke out into applause thanking Kirito for the victory, all but Kibaou that is.

"Stop cheering!" Kibaou shouted over the cheering. He had not gotten off the ground after the boss had been defeated.

"Why did you do it, huh? Why did you let Diabel die?!" He yelled at Kirito.

"Let him die." Kirito repeated confused.

"That's what I said. Admit it! You knew the technique the boss was going to use. You could of told us. Then Diabel would have stood a chance. He wouldn't have had to die!" He screamed at Kirito, tears starting to escape from his eyes.

Somebody from the crowd that I didn't know step forward to chime in, "I know why he knew, he use to be a beta tester! Think about it, he knew the boss's attack pattern! He knew, but he kept it from us. And, I bet he isn't the only beta tester here. COME ON SHOW YOURSELVES!"

Saori stiffened at the player's brash comments.

Egil and Asuna tried to calm down the forming mob, but it was no good. They sounded almost like they were out for blood.

All of a sudden Kirito started laughing hysterically. Everyone quieted down and turned back to him.

"So you guys think I use to be a beta tester. Well, it's not cool to put me in the same category as the rest of those noobs."

"Huh, What did you say?" Kibaou cried in confusion.

"You heard me. Most of the a thousand of people that scored a pot in SAO's beta were rookies. They were so green they didn't even know how to level up. Hell, even you guys are better than they were. But me, I'm nothing like those guys. During the beta I made it floors higher than any of the other testers. That's a fact. I knew about the boss because I fought tons of monsters with way more sword skills on higher floors. I know a bunch of other things too, more than you can imagine, more than any info broker."

Kibaou was flabbergasted, "What the hell? If that is true, you are worse than any beta tester. Youre a god damn cheater. That is what you are!"

The crowd broke out into anger murmurs everywhere. The same guy who called out the beta testers earlier stepped up. "He is a beta tester and a cheater. He is a beater!"

"Yeah, that's good. I like it. Ok, you can call me a Beater. Just make sure you don't confuse me with those beta testers anymore." Kirito finished in a whisper.

He quickly pulled out his menu and a black trench coat materialized around him. Then he started to walk to the stares.

I realized the coat must have come from the boss. I vaguely recall Saori mentioning something about a "Last Attack Bonus" when she had explained many of the different aspects of the game on our first day here. I also realized that must have meant that Diabel had been after that same thing, and was why he had called off everyone but his own attack. He had thrown his own life away due to greed, what a shame.

Kirito was to the steps behind the boss's former throne, before Asuna ran up to him.

"Wait! When we were fighting the boss you called me Asuna," She called.

"I wasn't trying to be rude. Did I mess up the pronunciation?" Kirito asked.

"No, but how did you even know?" She asked so confused.

Kirito only turned his upper body and pointed to an area that would be in Asuna's upper left section of her eye sight, where the party information would be displayed. "If you look right about here, you'll see another HP bar below your own. There is a name written right next to it, yeah?"

"Ki-ri-to. Your name is Kirito?"

"Yeah..."

Asuna let out a giggle, the first I had ever heard from her. "I'm so dumb. It was there the whole time, and I never knew."

Kirito turned back to face the exit door, but left one last comment. "You can become power here, but if the day comes when someone you trust invites you to a guild, don't turn it down. Cause there are limits to what a solo player can do."

"But you're solo..." Asuna started, but Kirito didn't answer her question.

Instead he pulled out his menu and picked a few options and then left out the door without any thing else to say.

**A****/****N****: **Whew, that was a little longer than normal, but I couldn't just it in the middle of a battle, could I? I'm soooo sorry about the wait. I blame video games... seriously. I just got a Nvidia Shield (awesome portable btw), a PS Vita and Tales of Xillia was finally released. All of this was last week, so I've been playing lots and lots of video games instead of writing. :) Not a great excuse, but ehh what can I say hehehe. And to top it off my first official Blu-ray boxset for Sword Art Online arrived this week. :) Needless to say I've been one busy otaku these past two weeks. I'm going to try and get another chapter up Sunday to make up for the delay, but no promises! I'd have it out Saturday, but Friday night after work and all day Saturday, I intend to have an Oreimo marathon (both season 1 and 2) in preparation for the release of the Season 2 OVA's being released Saturday night.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and continue to read more in the future. I'm really into writing this story, so I think I'm going to stick with it for a while. I've even got all my notes backed up including the rough outline I've made for the entire story. So, I shouldn't lose any of my notes like I have for some of my other stories.

As always, please read and review!

読んでをありがとうございます


End file.
